My present is now and My love is forever
by animeroxs603
Summary: When snake was young, he met a little girl that didn't care about his skin or how many snakes were attracted to him. The girl kiss him and left that day. That was one of the most happiest moments for snake. Years later as a footman of Phantomhive, the same girl enters the Phantomhive manor and knows Snake. Snake does not remember her, but his snake's comrades do.
1. Chapter 1

AR: Hello everyone! I wanted to make up for my one of my old Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

~19 years ago~

a boy with white hair, golden eyes and pale scaly skin like a snake was inside a cage that had, " Snake Charmer" written on top. A lot of snakes surrounded him as every civilian stared at him in interest, disgust, fear and curiosity. The boy felt judged as a million eyes stared at him. As he play with the snakes, he looked up and spotted a girl with shoulder auburn hair and blue eyes close to the cage. She was wearing a spear mint green dress with brown boots and spear mint green headband. The boy was confused and curious about this girl. The girl looked at him all excited and curious.

"Hello!" The girl greeted him happily.

" …Hi…. said Bronte" The boy greeted the girl through one of his snakes. The girl looked at his snakes in fascination.

" Kawaii! Your snakes are so Adorable!" The girl said to the boy as her eyes sparkled in excitement. The boy was surprised what the girl said about his snakes.

" What are their name?" The girl asked him happily. The snakes lined up from left to right across the boy's shoulders.

" Bronte, Wilde, Oscar, Webster, Keats, Goethe, Donne, Dan, Wordsworth and Emily." The boy introduced his snakes to the girl near his cage.

" Those are wonderful names! So unique!" The girl complemented the boy and his snakes happily.

" May I hold them?" The girl asked politely. The boy nodded and let his snakes slither on the girl happily.

" So adorable!" The girl said happily as the snakes loved her and went back to their master.

The boy looked down as the girl and him heard the civilians whispered about him disgustingly. The girl noticed his actions and looked at him again.

" Don't listen to what people say about you! You are and equal to this world than anyone else!" The girl told him happily with seriousness in her eyes. The next thing the girl did was kissed him on the lips in between the cold metal bars. The crowd was shocked and felt someone looking at them from behind telling them to back off. The audience left as a boy with grey hair and blue eyes wearing a full on grey suit with brown boots. The girl released his lips and smile happily as the boy blushed very red.

" Oh my said Emily." The boy said through his snake as his cowlick trembled rapidly. The girl giggled and thought it was cute.

" I really like you! My name is Clara Emerson!" The girl introduced herself with a bright smile on her face.

" What is your name?" Clara asked him kindly.

" He does not have a name miss. Said Webster." The boy replied through his snake. Clara looked at him and smiled.

" Then I'll call you Snake! You really look at peace with your snakes!" Clara said to him joyfully. This made the boy smiled and the girl flustered.

" CLARA! THE CARRIAGE HAS ARRIVE! ITS TIME TO GO HOME NOW!" The boy shouted from afar.

" I don't want to go! I want to speak with you more." Clara said sadly to Snake. Snake looked at Clara and smiled. He turned around, grabbed a baby snake, turned back to Clara and handed her the snake.

" Your giving me one of your snakes?" Clara asked astonished and surprised.

" So you won't feel lonely." Snake replied to her as he handed her a baby spotted snake. Clara was so happy as she held her own baby snake.

" He's so adorable! I'll name him Baby Spot Snake Emerson!" Clara told him happily.

" CLARA!" The boy shouted again, calling her to come towards the carriage.

" I have to go. My brother is calling me." Clara told him sadly. Snake grabbed her dress, pulled her towards him and kissed her from the cage. He released her and they both blushed rapidly.

" Will you be at the same spot again tomorrow?" Clara asked him shyly. Snake shook his head no disappointedly.

" Oh. Will I ever see you again?" Clara asked hopefully. Snake looked at his companions and nodded yes.

" We will meet again. We promise." Snake replied to her as he touched the back of her palm. Clara also felt the snakes licked her palm in affection towards her and she giggled.

" It's a promise with the kiss to seal the deal!" Clara told him happily. Clara got up and ran towards her brother. Clara looked back and smiled brightly.

" SEE YOU NEXT TIME SNAKE!" Clara yelled happily to Snake as he waved back at her as she went inside the Carriage with the older boy as he bowed to him and went inside also.

Inside the Carriage, Clara cradled her baby snake as she thought about her new distant friend she just made.

" What was that about Clara?" The older boy asked her.

" Just a new friend I made Ryan! I have a feeling that I'm going to meet him again someday!" Clara replied to her older brother. Ryan smiled at his little sister as she loves her new tiny friend that she will hold forever.

Before Baldroy entered Phantomhive manor~

He was in the army as a soldier and was a general during the time. He lived in a modern house with his brunette blue eyed lover Helen. Helen did not wanted him to join the War. So Baldroy kept it a secret from her. Before he left for the war, Baldroy was writing a letter at night to explain to Helen how this was important for him to protect his home. Helen was cleaning the house until she spotted something shining underneath their bed. Helen crouched down to the floor, used her left hand to brung it towards her. She got up from the floor and looked at the item she had in her hand. Helen gasped in shock. In Helen's was a gun that the army used at war.

"I knew it!" Helen whispered in a hopeless rage. She stomped towards their bedroom and opened the door loudly as Baldroy hid the Letter in his back pocket.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NOT GO TO WAR ROY!" Helen shouted at Baldroy in anger and disappointment.

"I'm not Helen! I told you I was not going to enter the war!" Baldroy lied through his teeth knowing that he wanted to do.

"REALLY? THEN WHY DID I FOUND THIS GUN UNDERNEATH OUR BED?!" Helen shouted at Baldroy as she held the gun in her hand. Baldroy felt that he should have hid the gun in a different place. Baldroy walked towards his lover and embraced her gently as she blushed.

" It is just an offer from one of the soldiers in the army." Baldroy replied to her gently as she hugged her lover tightly.

"Roy..." Helen said Baldroy's nickname.

"Hm?" Baldroy hummed in response.

"I...I'll tell you tomorrow. It's really important, so you have to stay." Helen said to Baldroy as she kept on embracing him lovingly. Baldroy nodded as he feels his lovers warmth.

"I love you Helen Sinclair." Baldroy told his lover as he looked at her with passion.

I love you too Baldroy Dennis Sakamoto." Helen told him passionately. The lovers kissed as they embraced their passions in the night.

It was morning and Baldroy was in his army uniform already with his gun in his hand. He put the letter near the desk, kissed Helen on the cheek and left through the door.

A few hours later, Helen woke up and noticed Baldroy was not there. Helen left the bed, got dressed and spotted a note on the desk. Helen picked up the letter and began to read the letter. It says:

_Dear Helen,_

_I know your disappointed in me for lying to you about not entering the war, but I can't ignore this matter at stake. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay for your important news, but I hope that you'll forgive me._

_Love you_

_Baldroy_

Helen dropped the letter and started to cry.

"You idiot! I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant." Helen said to herself as she cried even harder that her lover left her all by herself to raise the child on her own.

The next day, Helen packed up her things and left the house that holds the memories of Baldroy and her behind. She knew once the war begins its a blood bath. She headed on her journey to find a place where she can be safe.

Before the deal was made with Ciel Phantomhive was created~

A beautiful black hair violet eye beauty was waiting for the music to start so she can walk down the aisle and get married to the demon she loves dearly. Her name is Evelyn Drago. She is a demoness of pain and despair. On the top of her head are little horns and dark black wings on her back that are laying down towards the ground. She was wearing a black wedding dress with a black veil on top of her head with black one inch heels and black fishnet tights. Next to her was a older man with short black and silver hair slid back, Red eyes with white trim glasses. He was wearing a black tux and black dress shoes with white gloves. His name is Eric. He's Evelyn's guardian and her loyal friend. He was sad and happy that Evelyn's getting married to someone she love and loves her back. The music started to play as the two demons looked at each other.

" Are you ready Evelyn?" Eric asked her gently.

" Ready as I'll ever be Eric!" Evelyn replied in a happy fashion. The doors opened and the two started to walk down the Aisles. Evelyn notice that the groom was missing and the Priest had an sad expression on his also noticed that her friends also wore depressing expressions on their faces. Next to the Priest was a young man with Black spiky hair with horns on his head, cherry red eyes wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and a guilty expression on his face. This man is the groom's younger brother and Best man. His name is Nathan. Eric and Evelyn looked at each other in curiosity. Eric and Evelyn stopped where the Priest was and looked at the groom's brother. They waited twenty minutes until she gotten really worried.

" What's going on Nathan? Where's Kuro?" Evelyn asked Nathan worriedly about her missing partner. Nathan looked really depressed and was at a tug of war with telling her the truth. Nathan handed her an envelope and looked down in more sadness.

" I am so sorry Eve-chan." Nathan just looked at Evelyn hoping she would heal from this.

Evelyn looked at the envelope that had her name written in the front and began to wonder.

" I hope Kuro's alright. It's not like him to miss out on the most important day of our lives." Evelyn thought as she began to open the envelope and started to read the letter. The letter said only three words:

**_Im Sorry Evelyn_**

Evelyn looked at Nathan hoping what she is looking at is not true. Evelyn felt two small objects in the envelope. Evelyn went inside the envelope, picked up the object, took it out and was petrified. The objects were the wedding rings that Kuro and her picked out together happily.

" Why? I thought you love me?" Evelyn spoke softly as tears were dripping down from her violet eyes. Eric, Nathan and her friends tried to comfort her, but they did not know how.

Meanwhile, a demon who felt nothing but sadness until he heard a young boys plan to gain revenge and knew his soul would taste delicious. The Demon knew that boy would be his new delicious food.

A few years later, Evelyn was depressed and would play her violin in her room the whole time. Until, she realized that she need to see the world to get over her sadness and forget about her lover for good. With her mind made up, Evelyn asked Eric f she would go on a journey in order the find her happiness again. Eric knew she needed this and gave her permission, but Nathan had to join her in order to protect her. Nathan agreed and the two of them teleported to the land of the living, Earth.

In Earth time, it has been sixteen years and the two demons made it peacefully. Once they arrived they met some friends along the way and decided to live in a Manor together. This is only the beginning for them.

AR: I hoped you enjoy the prologue!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 1: Reunions of old flames and creation of new ones~

Today is a beautiful day. There is a big mansion that is the same height as Phantomhive Manor. The manor has a beautiful garden where a pond is also located, a horse stable in the west and have a huge amount of space inside the mansion. This is Emerson Manor, the home of Ryan and Clara Emerson. The two siblings lost those family in a fire years ago and went on a journey to find a new home. During their Journey, the twins met four strangers along the way as the years past. They met Nathan and Evelyn, Helen and a girl that has long sunny yellow hair, orange eyes. She wears sky blue clothing. Her name is Sabrina. The nine of them became friends and found a place of their own. They are now mature and are all helping around the house.

Sabrina is now 5'6 and she wears a short sky blue dress with white tights, a short white hat with light brown mid leg boots. Sabrina works in the garden and the pond. She takes great care of the flowers, vegetables and cleaning the pond.

Evelyn is still beautiful like before and wears a knee length dress with black tights, black boots, black fingerless gloves and she is now 5'7. Evelyn helps with the children and second Supervisor of the house. Evelyn still plays the violin from time to time base on the mood that she is in.

Helen is still beautiful and her children are just perfect. She gave birth to triplets: one girl and two boys. Her daughter name is Lilliana "Lily" for short, her first son name is Aiden and her second son name is Baldroy junior a.k.a "BJ" for short. Lilliana Lilliana has short dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She wears pink dresses and brown boots. Her son Aiden has short Hazel brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with black trousers, brown boots. He second son Baldroy Junior has short spiky dirty blond hair, Turquoise eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, red trousers, brown boots and a red jacket.

Helen helps with the cooking and the cleaning.

Nathan is still the same handsome, wise, kind and generous young man as the the years past. He wears an all black suit with black shoes just like his older brother without the gloves on his hands. Nathan helps Evangeline with the cleaning and also is Ryan's right hand man. Ryan grew older and took over Emerson Jewelry Industries. Ryan wears a grey dress shirt with grey slacks and black dress shoes. Ryan is kind and generous, but he can be ruthless and cold when it comes to his family or his business.

As for Clara, She grew up beautiful like her mother and still shares her kindness and generosity to the world and takes care of her young adult snake Baby. Clara is now 5'8 wears a long spear mint green dress with brown boots underneath. In case of any emergency, she hid pocket knives under her dress. Clara also assist her brother with the company by having Evelyn go with her to visits the shops and check out the factories to make sure everything is safe and functional. Together, everything is full of peace and enjoyment.

All of that began to change on this beautiful day.

In Emerson Manor, everyone was following their daily routine. Clara was about to go to her brothers office until….

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

The sound of the door bell rings in the house. Clara turned around to the door with a happy grin on her face as her snake Baby is on top of her head.

" I'll get it!" Clara said happily as she ran to the door and Baby slithers down to her owners shoulder. Clara opens the door and saw a whole bunch of people outside her door. She saw a maid with red hair in pigtails and glasses about her brothers age, A gardener with Strawberry blond hair that has some clips on his hair and turquoise eyes that is the same age as Sabrina, a tall butler with black hair and red eyes, a fourteen year old boy with clack hair and eye patch covering one of his blue eyes wearing higher class clothing, a fourteen year old girl with long blond hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes in a royal red dress next to the boy. Clara blushed a little when she spotted a young man with short silver hair and gold eyes and scaly snake like skin in a uniform with a snake on his shoulder.

"Snake." Clara said softly in a caring voice. Sebastian looked at her in a questioned expression on his face. Clara shaked her head and remembered that their are guest outside the door.

" Welcome to Emerson Manor! I am Clara Emerson!" Clara greeted the guest happily.

" It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive manor." Ciel introduced himself to Clara.

" The pleasure is mine! Come inside everyone so we could get to know you all!" Clara said happily. Everyone entered the Manor to have a nice chat. Ciel and Elizabeth sat down while the others stand beside their master.

" Where are my manners! I forgot to ask all of your names!" Clara said to Elizabeth and the other members.

" Hello! My name is Elizabeth Midford! The daughter of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford! Also the fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive! You can call me Lizzy!" Lizzy introduced herself happily as she hugged Ciel arms happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Lizzy-chan!" Clara said her her happily.

"Hello Madam. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Earl Phantomhives butler. Pleasure to meet you" Sebastian introduced himself as he bowed Politely. Finnian was next.

"Hello! My name is Finnian! I am Earl Phantomhives gardener! Nice to meet you!" Finnian introduced himself and bowed politely.

" Greetings Madam! My name is Mey-Rin! I am the Maid at Phantomhive Manor! Please to meet you!" Mey-rin introduced herself and bowed politely also.

His name is Snake. He is Phantomhive's Footman. Said Emily." Snake spoke through Emily as Emily and he bowed politely as well. Baldroy smiled a little and was about to introduce himself when all of an sudden they heard giggling that is coming towards the front of the living room. It was no other than Lilliana, Aiden and BJ playing one of their games they made up. The triplets ran to Clara in excitement.

" What are you doing?" Clara asked them playfully.

" Were hiding from Momma Clara-tan! BJ replied to her happily.

" Hiding you say?" Clara asked them happily.

" Mm! Momma is playing hide n seek with us!" Aiden replied to Clara happily as well.

" Since you are hiding with me, let me introduce you three to our guest!" Clara said to the triplets happily. The triplets nodded happily and turned around to face the guests.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet these three adorable Triplets! This is Lilliana, Aiden and BJ! They are the children of a friend of mine!" Clara introduced them happily. The chef looked bewildered at the children and how they look. The children looked just like his lover Helen and him. The chef shook his head and began to introduce himself.

"My name is Baldroy. I am the Chef of Phantomhive Manor. Pleasure to meet you." Baldroy bowed like the rest of the group.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Clara said to them joyfully. Ciel was about to say something until they heard foot steps.

" I know you're in here Lilly, Aiden and BJ!" said a woman that was closer to the living room. The woman was close and made Baldroy eyes widened in shock.

" Gotcha you little rascals!" Said the women wearing a bandana on top of her long brunette hair and a violet long sleeve dress with brown boots as she grabbed her children happily.

" Mama!" The triplets said happily as they were captured by their mother. Baldroy knew who this woman was.

" Helen-san! Your just in time to meet our guest!" Clara said to her friend as she held her children. Helen smiled, looked up and her smile faded away from her face once she saw one of her skeletons in her closet returned to haunt her.

" Helen-san! This Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford and the fellow members of Phantomhive manor! Sebastian-san, Mey-Rin-san, Finnian-kun and Baldroy-san! Everyone this is Helen Sinclair! She is the chef and one of my friends!" Clara introduced Helen with a kind expression on her face. Baldroy and Helen looked at each other in shock. Helen released her children, stepped back a little bit and fainted on the floor.

" Mama!" The triplets said as they ran to their mother as they tried to wake her up.

" HELEN!" Clara shouted as she stood up and ran to her friend who fainted on the floor. The rest to the guest went toward the fainted chef wondering if she was alright. Two more people ran from different places.

" Is everything alright Clara? I heard you shout from my office!" Said the Young adult wearing grey suit with black dress shoes and next to him a young man that is wearing an all black suit with black shoes and white gloves on his hands.

" Nii-chan! Helen-san fainted when I was introducing her to our guest! " Clara told her older brother in a worried manner.

" Thats a first. Nathan-kun could give our guest a tour while Clara and I take Helen to her room?" Ryan asked Nathan with a smile on his face.

" Yes Ryan-san." Nathan replied to Ryan in a polite manner. He turned around and his eyes widen. Nathan also saw a blast from the past.

" Nii-chan." He said softly to Sebastian. Sebastian tried not to look surprised in front of his master even though he was shocked to see his younger brother here in the manor.

" Alright everyone! My name is Nathan M and I'll be giving you a tour of our Manor! Please follow me!" Nathan said to members of Phantomhive manor.

" Don't forget to take the children with you Nathan-kun!" Clara told Natha as the Triplets ran towards Nathan happily knowing that their mother will be okay. Nathan winked at Clara and began the tour. Snake saw the wink that Nathan did and felt something weird burned in his chest, but he let it slide.

~Meanwhile~

Sabrina was finishing up with the garden so she could take her break.

" All I have to do is watered the SakuraTrees and then I'm done!" Sabrina thought to herself as she grabbed her watering can and started to water the Sakura trees. Once she finished watering the trees she spotted a young adult wearing a black dress that goes to her thighs, A black choker with a amethyst in the middle, black tights and brown boots with fingerless gloves as she carried her violin in her hands.

" Hi Eve-san! Have you finish cleaning the kitchen already?" Sabrina asked Evelyn as she went towards her friend in the garden.

"Yes I have Sabrina! I've come outside to play vi-chan today." Evelyn replied to Sabrina with a calm expression on her face.

" OHH! Would you play Take Flight Eve-san?" Sabrina asked her excitedly.

" *Giggled* of course Sabrina!" Evelyn replied to Sabrina as she watched her excitedly clap for joy. Evelyn went into her stance and started to play Take Flight. It started off soft and light. Then all of a sudden she started to play a little faster as the petals of the Sakura Trees began to fly around the Garden magically as Sabrina watched the whole performance amazed. Evelyn started to dance as she played her violin as the others entered the Garden and was amazed by the beauty except for Nathan who smiled, Ciel who was shocked but did not show it and Sebastian who was surprised in general. As Evelyn was coming to a finish with her song as she felt the passion in her heart when she plays her violin. She finally found peace for the years she spent with her friends and Nathan. Sebastian looked at Evelyn as was finishing her song. Evelyn finished playing her piece and the Sakura blossoms flew away.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Evelyn opened her eyes and spotted an audience clapping for her. She chuckled and curtsied for the guest. Her smile faded away just like Helen as she spotted a blast from the past. Sebastian and Evelyn eyes met as Nathan and Sabrina looked at the two adults.

"Evelyn" Sebastian thought in his head as he looked at Evelyn.

" Kuro" Evelyn thought in her head as she looked at Sebastian.

" Nathan! Are these the guest that are visiting us today?" Sabrina asked Nathan excitedly.

" Yes! The is Phantomhive manor. This is Earl Phantomhive and his fiancee Lady Elizabeth Midford." Nathan introduced his friends to Phantomhive manor.

" *Gasp* A pleasure to meet the famous Phantomhive Manor! My name is Sabrina William! Emerson's Gardener and a friend of Clara-chan!" Sabrina introduced herself energetically.

" My name is Evelyn Drago. Second supervisor of the house and close friend of Ms. Emerson. It is a pleasure to have the Earl of Phantomhive visit our lovely home. I hope you have a pleasant time visiting." Evelyn introduced herself in a polite manner and curtsied politely in front of Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian walked towards Evelyn as she looked at him with sadness and anger are at a tug of war inside of her.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am Earl Phantomhive's Butler. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evelyn." Sebastian looked at her as he introduced himself to her.

" Nice to meet you too Mr. Michaelis." Evelyn said politely to Sebastian.

" No need to be formal my dear. You can call me Sebastian." Sebastian said to her kindly.

" Then you can call me Evelyn." Evelyn spoke back to Sebastian knowing who he really is.

" Since we have that settle, I have to go and check on things around the house. I will see you all at dinner. Enjoy." Evelyn told their guest as she looked at Sebastian. Evelyn bowed and left the garden as she felt Sebastian's eyes staring at her as she left.

AR: This is some awkward situation so far...but the awkwardness has yet to come!

Until Next time!

R&R


End file.
